One Crazy Road Trip
One Crazy Road Trip will be an upcoming 2017 animated musical comedy family romance crossover film and a parody of one of Don Bluth's films, The Pebble and the Penguin. The film will be directed by Don Bluth, Gary Goldman, Bill Kopp, and Jeff DeGrandis, and will be released on July 13th, 2017 by Touchstone Pictures. Originating as a fan fiction story during the summer of 2012, the story has spawned two sequels and a Halloween special. Summary Doris Deer (April Winchell) is the beautiful, lovely, but vain star reporter for the Weekly World Horsefeather, while the kind but nerdy Peter Possum (Jeff Bennett) is in love with her, whose secret identity is Pith Possum, superhero of Possum City, with his partner, Obediah the Wonder Raccoon (Patric Zimmerman). One day, the lovable con artists, Ed (Matt Hill), Edd (Samuel Vincent), and Eddy (Tony Sampson) "host" an "interview" with Doris, which is actually a scam to steal her money. Fortunately for her, Pith Possum receives her purse from the Eds and gives it to Ms. Deer. However, they are being watched by the sinister Icy (Lisa Ortiz), the leader of the Trix, who wants to marry Pith for her own desire and dirty work. Later that night, Peter is going to go out on a date with Doris. Unfotunately, the subject of being dumped once again starts a heated argument between him and Obediah. As Peter feels guilty about Obediah's future departure, he decides to forget about it and sticks to his date and promise to "never ask (her) again!" While their date goes surprisingly well, Peter receives a phone call from Katnip (Jess Harnell) that he and two other henchman are using Obediah as bait, to see if Peter can change into his secret identity and save him from being run over. Knowing that their future relationship is coming to a close, Peter tells her that he is truly Pith Possum, and that the glory got to him. He runs off, but not before being secretly followed by a shocked Doris. Pith rescues Obediah from being killed and they reconcile with each other. Doris catches up to them and orders Pith to change into Peter so she can see his true identity. In a surprising twist of events, Doris declares her love for Peter, and Peter asks for her hand in marriage. Doris happily accepts and the threesome go to a malt shop, leaving the Eds curious (and befuddled for Eddy). Icy is furious and decides to confront her at work tomorrow morning, with Dr. Paul Bunion (Jim Cummings) providing her his sap-sucking robot as a back-up plan. The plan goes well, and all the employees are ambushed, as well as Peter and Doris, who is dropped out of the window to certain death. Pith Possum and Obediah come to her rescue, but just as they are ready to escape, Doris runs from the sap-sucker as Pith and Obediah are kidnapped. Doris hides herself in a moving van, but is trapped and gets driven away far from home. Doris is picked up by slave traders and gets put on their freighter, which is transporting cartoon characters to a sweatshop in Cincinnati, Ohio. The unfortunate cartoon characters sing of the impending misery awaiting them. Then, the slave traders bring in five new captives: Lucky Piquel and Bonkers D. Bobcat (both by Jim Cummings), Fall-Apart Rabbit (Frank Welker), T-Bone (Charlie Adler), and Razor (Barry Gordon). Doris and Lucky have a sudden flashback, and happily meet for the first time in 10 years, along with the other characters. After discussing where the ship is taking them, they quickly find out the answer when Steve announces they will be put to work in a sweatshop. Soon after everyone falls asleep, Doris has a nightmare of Peter having a dilemma. Doris wakes up and tells the others her situation. The old and new friends figure out an escape plan. It successfully works, while the heroes escape from the ship. While lying low in Coolsville, Chance and Jake introduce themselves, while Doris tells them her dream. Lucky also has a dream: he wants to get a promotion, and he is about to make it come true, when Broderick (Frank Welker) warns him and Bonkers that there is a robbery going on at the First National Bank of Coolsville. While they arrive at the crime scene, Lucky loses his pants to a fishing hook, while Bonkers loses Toots (Frank Welker) to the mischievous Aracuan Bird (Pinto Colvig). Lucky is cornered by Razoul (Jim Cummings) and the Royal Guards. Razoul demands Lucky to see his badge. However, Lucky cannot show it to him because he left it in his pants. Razoul and the Guards pursue Lucky in his squad car, forcing Doris to send Chance, Jake, and Fall-Apart to help Lucky. Meanwhile, Ms. Deer meets Mr. Whacko (Corey Burton), a blue arcade game, and is introduced to her three-man staff, Snipes (Eddie Deezen), Patou (Paul Eiding), and Stubbs the Clown (Martin Short). She is told to try out "The Interactive Tomato Toss" arcade game. Meanwhile, just as Lucky is about to be arrested, Chance fights off Razoul, while Jake, Bonkers, and Fall-Apart meet up with him. Razoul decides to kill them all by attempting to run them over, then to cut off all their heads. Lucky tells the Guards that he had his pants robbed, which in turn makes Mr. Whacko blurt out that he is the thief. He tells his short but tragic life story, only to shorten himself out after getting angry. The heroes escape Coolsville while Razoul and the Guards go home in disgust. While the cast of "Bonkers" and a couple of Disney characters wish for Bonkers to return, Hunch (Charles Nelson Reilly) alerts the villains that Doris and her friends are coming to Possum City. The Grand Duke (Christopher Plummer) and his Owl Minions decide to "find her at once!" Meanwhile, after the group gets gas, they encounter the seven owls. After the Duke announces that they will destroy everyone of them, T-Bone kicks the Duke into a mud puddle, allowing the males to fight back. Bonkers helps the heroes win the fight by shining light on the Duke in his tornado form. The owls escape, while Doris praises the men for saving her life. Back in Possum City, Icy begins threatening Peter for her hand in marriage or death. The next morning, the friends see the Virginia-West Virginia state line. However, Lucky is afraid of Doris' safety, as he tells her the disadvantages of an interspecies marriage. Doris tearfully accuses Lucky of destroying her dreams and runs away without his help. However, when the next day comes, Doris has second thoughts about leaving Lucky behind, and decides to rest at an old abandoned house at the top of a hill. Lucky and the other men warn Doris that the sap-sucker is there, but all of them are sucked inside. They quickly escape by swimming through the sap-sucker's mouth and run back to the house, where Lucky and Doris apologize for their mistakes. This makes the heroes sing of their establishing friendship. Lucky, T-Bone, and Razor train Doris to become a fighter, just as they finally reach Possum City. Unfortunately, they encounter a group of Dr. Paul Bunion's wooden robots. Lucky and the SWAT Kats lead them away, only for Lucky to get killed, while T-Bone and Razor fire a missile at the last robot. With no time to mourn for Lucky's death, Doris and her friends head for the Trix's hideout. She and Icy square off, but the witch freezes her in a block of ice. The friends attempt to catch up with them. Doris is freed of her trap, and fights Icy for real. Obediah finds Lucky and the others fight off Icy's henchman, while Lucky finds Doris and Icy. The detective flings Icy aside and is reunited with Doris. Stubbs picks up a tank out of nowhere, and shoots the witches high up into the sky, in which they are all killed. With the villains out of the way, Doris accepts Peter's proposal and she and Peter are finally married five days later. Doris and Peter raise seven children, while they and their friends start to become a family. Just as the credits begin to roll, Stubbs wishes the audience a good night. Cast April Winchell as Doris Deer (Shnookums and Meat); Dyl Piquel (Bonkers) Jeff Bennett as Pith Possum/Peter Possum (Shnookums and Meat): one of the Duke's servants. Jim Cummings as Lucky Piquel and Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers), Razoul, Nahbi, Dr. Paul Bunion, Mayor Manx, and Sam Sheepdog. Frank Welker as Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots, & Broderick (Bonkers); Hakim and Fazal (Aladdin) Charlier Adler as T-Bone/Chance Furlong (SWAT Kats) Barry Gordon as Razor/Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats): Eddie Deezen as Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) Paul Eiding as Patou: (Rock-A-Doodle) Martin Short as Stubbs the Clown (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) Patric Zimmerman as Obediah (Shnookums and Meat) Lisa Ortiz as Icy (Winx Club) Caren Manuel as Darcy (Winx Club) Suzy Myres as Stormy (Winx Club) Charles Nelson Reilly as Hunch (Rock a Doodle) Christopher Plummer as the Grand Duke of Owls (Rock a Doodle) Jess Harnell as Katnip (Harveytoons) Tara Strong as Claire Brewster (Beetlejuice) f Discord's Creates for Good Monsters (2013 Direct Video DVD Shout! Factory Fun)